


No Better Time Than Now

by lufluf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Apologies, F/F, Haven't seen the episode yet though, One-Shot, Post 5X13, oepsie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lufluf/pseuds/lufluf
Summary: Post 5x13.Kara has seen her friendship with Lena flourish and fail in too many timelines, but she refuses to give up. No matter how ill-faited their relationship seems to be.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	No Better Time Than Now

What really did hurt more than anything else was the fact that they could have been great together. The many alternate timelines, courtesy of one Mxyzptlk, had shown that no matter what happened, Kara and Lena would inevitably enter each other’s lives. Naturally, not all of the timelines where as great as Kara had hoped for – okay, so they all ended pretty badly – but they all did show that their lives would be better together than apart. That their lives would pretty much suck without each other. And that they could save the whole world if they only worked together. 

Of course, it was too good to be true. The one timeline in which Kara and Lena actually were together had been nothing but a dream come to life on Kara’s small tv-screen. And it had hurt so much to imagine a life in which Lena did not hate her, but love her. If only Kara hadn’t waited so long to tell her secret. If only she had followed her gut feeling instead of listening to everyone around her. 

But then, that timeline, too, turned into a nightmare. A hellish scenario in which Kara stood to lose first Lena, and then everyone. And then she did lose everything. She lost her happy ending with Lena, because she could not –would not- sacrifice anyone to undo one of her own mistakes. Even if it meant that Lena would hate her forever. 

However upsetting it was to see their friendship fail and hate blossom between them in so many different scenarios, she refused to give up on Lena. Even if there was so much evidence against them. Even if, for some reason, no scenario would allow them to be happy together. Kara still would not give up. She had fought against the odds before and had come out the victor. She could do it again, especially with something so precious as Lena’s love on the line. 

Mind made up, she bade Mxyzptlk goodbye and left for the penthouse of her favourite human. Don’t tell Alex that Lena is the favourite. Kara would not survive those betrayed brown eyes if Alex were to find out. 

Kara’s feet softly hit the balcony and she stopped at the entrance of Lena’s living room. She raised her hand and knocked gently as not to startle the brunette, who stood in the kitchen with her back facing her balcony. Lena turned around slowly, the embodiement of calmth and nonchalance. The frantic pace of her heartbeat betrayed her, though. 

“Supergirl, here again to ask me to forgive you? Or better yet, lecture me on why I shouldn’t be working with Lex?” Lena asked coldly, an immacculte eyebrow raised as she wrapped her hands around a freshly brewn cup of tea. 

Instead of answering her, Kara stepped forward, entering the appartment. She carefully stalked forward, making her way towards her best friend. Lena didn’t move, didn’t breath, didn’t move her eyes away from Kara’s. Her breathing quickened and heart beat loudly. Lena tensed up completely when Kara stretched out her arm. 

Kara, in turn, felt dizzy and saw black spots dancing in front of her eyes due to the immense stress of the situation. If Lena were to reject her now, she didn’t know how she’d react. Maybe she’d crumble, maybe she’d cry right then and there. She would definitely go bankrupt from the amount of ice cream she would consume. 

Finally, Kara’s arms wrapped around the troubled CEO. Lena’s breath hitched in her throat at the contact and she struggled weakly against the embrace. But Kara held firm, and after a few tense moments, Lena relaxed into the blonde’s arms, her chin tucked safely against Kara’s collarbone. 

“I can’t live without you”, Kara whispered eventually into dark hair. 

“Then why did you lie to me?” Lena asked softly in return. Her voice was slightly wobly, but held no traces of anger. Just a sad echo of the pain she had been carrying with her for the weeks that she had been without her best friend. 

“Because I was afraid you’d reject me.” 

Lena scoffed indignantly and tried to push the Super away, but gave up when the arms of steel didn’t budge. Lena sighed irritatedly and rested her head once more against the Super’s shoulder. 

“How dare you think that I would reject you because your Supergirl. I thought you, more than anyone, should know I’m nothing like my family.” 

“It’s not that I was afraid that you would reject Supergirl. I thought you would reject Kara Danvers for Supergirl. Most people would. Many of my friends have.” Lena tilted her head up to look at Kara’s face. Her green eyes boring into ocean blues, searching intently for something. Kara hoped she would find it. 

“You’re not lying to me?” Lena whispered hesitantly. And then louder. “Kara, I swear to god, if you’re lying -” 

“I’m not! I promise, I’m not.” 

“And why should I believe you? How can I believe you?” 

Kara took a deep breath. It was now or never. And never was unforgivable. 

“Because I love you and I wanted you to love me for me. Not Supergirl.” Lena had tensed up again at the admission. Kara gulped, fear seizing her heart. Long minutes passed without a word spoken, the quiet tension of the confession lingering between them, heavy and suffocating. More and more time passed and Kara believed she may have just accidentally gone to her own personal hell instead of her best friend’s appartment. But still, she held on to the fearsomely quiet woman in her arms, refusing to let go. If she did, she might never get to hold her again. 

Finally – finally!- Lena answered. 

“We’ll have to work on the whole ‘you being Supergirl and not telling me’-thing, though. And this love declaration doesn’t mean you’re of the hook! I am still so fucking mad and hurt.” Lena pushed at Kara’s shoulder and Kara obliged, stepping away slightly. 

Lena looked at the blonde in fornt of her. Her blues eyes pleaded with her, her lips a thin line. It was accentuated by the tense line of her jaw, the worried lines in her face. 

“We are so going to have to talk about why you couldn’t trust me and why you’d think it was okay to humiliate me like that for years.” Kara’s shoulders sunk, her head hung low, the first tendrils of defeat threatening to overtake her hope filled heart. Lena waited a moment, a part of her still enjoyed hurting the blonde. That was probably also something they really needed to talk about. 

“But,” Lena continued, “I love you, too”.


End file.
